Traitor
by SugarString
Summary: apa yang terjadi dengan persahabatan hungary dan belgium...  fic pertama saya warning: abal, aneh, de-el-el


fic pertama saya!

axis power hetalia dan karakternya punya hidekaz himaruya sensei

elizaveta: hungary

belle: belgium

yekatrina: ukraine

enjoy!

* * *

_Percaya nggak? Kita sekarang murid SMP!_

_Iya… rasanya kaya baru kemaren kita masuk kelas 6…_

_Jangan lebay deh, eli! _

_Maaf, maksudku kan kita nggak lulus setiap hari.._

_Yup!_

_Belle, kita bakal sahabatan selamanya kan? Bahkan di SMP?_

_Iyalah eli! Masa nggak?_

_Janji?_

_Janji

* * *

_

Elizaveta's POV

Aku melangkah gontai menuju gerbang sekolahku. Mukaku terlihat kecapekan. _Uuh..MOS tuh capek banget sih.. _kurang lebih itulah yang sedang ku pikirkan_._ aku terlalu capek sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang berlari ke arahku dan menubrukku dari belakang.

"eli! Elizaveta!" orang itu berteriak di telinga ku-sang personifikasi Negara hungary

" uuh… ada apa sih bel?" balasku

" aku capek MOS! Nggak mau MOS lagi!" jawab belle, sang personifikasi Negara Belgium

" sudahlah bel.. kan tinggal sehari lagi.." aku mendesah

" tapi kan-" belle mencoba membalas tapi mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh ku

" sht, diamlah, kutraktir es krim oke?"

"yang benar?" aku hanya mengangguk." yay! Makasih eli! Kau yang terbaik!" katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku yang tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatku yang kekanakan itu.

* * *

KRIIIIIIING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak anak keluar dari kelasnya untuk pergi ke kantin. Begitu juga dengan ku

" eliii!" seru belle, memelukku dari belakang yang mengeluarkan suara 'uff!' kecil." Mau kemana?"

"ke kantin" aku berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

" ikut dong!"

Kami memesan makanan dan duduk di salah satu meja sambil menunggu pesanan. Setelah selang beberapa menit, pesanan kami datang juga.

" eli, bagaimana kelasmu?" belle bertanya sambil menyeruput mie nya

" biasa saja…kenapa memangnya?" aku memasukan potongan bakso ke mulutku

" huft.. coba kita sekelas… pasti lebih asyik.." dia mendengus

Aku menatap sahabatku itu lekat lekat " yah, mau gimana lagi? Itu kan kebijakan sekolah"

"tapi kan eli.. temen kelasku itu.. freaky.."

"kau kan ada temen sd kita yang dulu.. si yekatrina… dari pada aku.."

" heheh..iya.."

* * *

Seperti biasa, setelah pelajaran selesai, aku pergi ke kantin, mencari belle. _Tumben, biasanya dia sudah duluan mencari ku.._ pikirku. Tak lama kemudian, aku menemukannya. Ia sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Yang, entahlah.. tak banyak yang ku kenal… langsung saja aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah belle. Tapi, bukannya sapaan ramah dan ceria yang biasa ku terima darinya yang ia berikan. Ia hanya diam saja. Bingung, aku pun memulai pembicaraan

" hai belle" aku memulai

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Dengan tatapan… terganggu? " oh, hai eli.." dan suaranya itu.. terdengar terpaksa…

"umm..boleh aku duduk di sini?" jujur, aku sedikit gugup.. tak biasanya ia begini

" kenapa kau tidak makan bersama teman-teman mu saja?"

_a-apa?_petir bagaikan menyambar tubuhku_ .Dia…mengusirku?_

"i..iya, baiklah" suaraku sedikit gemetar. Memang, suaranya biasa saja. Tapi, sorot matanya, memancarkan keterpaksaan, terganggu, dingin, bosan,dan... entahlah, semuanya tercampur aduk.

Aku meninggalkan mereka. Terdengar suara candaan mereka yang tadi terganggu. Belle… dia melanjutkan semuanya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Tidakkah ia menyesal? Seperti dulu?

_Mungkin ia sudah bosan denganku… _ aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku. _Nggak eli! Nggak! Belle nggak mungkin kayak gitu!_ Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Meskipun… hati nurani ku tak yakin sama sekali.

Entah kenapa.. hatiku terasa sakit. Seperti dicabik-cabik oleh serigala-serigala kelaparan. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Tapi aku mencoba untuk menahannya. Inikah rasanya dikhianati?

2 minggu sudah belalu. Aku sudah memantau perkembangan hubunganku dengan belle. Dan hasilnya? Jauh lebih buruk dari yang ku bayangkan.

Belle.. sekarang ia sudah berubah drastis. Ia sudah hampir tak pernah menyapaku lagi. Makan siang juga selalu bersama dengan teman-teman barunya. Ngobrol pun sudah jarang. Bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan. Belle sudah bukan belle yang ku kenal dulu.

Oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjauhinya.

* * *

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Sekarang, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu belle lagi. Lebih tepatnya, aku menghindarinya. Tapi ternyata.. sahabat itu nggak bisa dilupain begitu aja. Usahaku melupakannya itu sia-sia saja. Karena.. belle memintaku bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah.

Semuanya berawal ketika aku membuka loker ku. Dimana, aku menemukan sebuah catatan di dalamnya. Isinya seperti ini:

_Elizaveta,_

_Aku menunggu mu di taman sekolah_

_sepulang sekolah nanti._

_Ada yang inginku tanyakan_

_Jangan telat_

_Belle_

_Dari belle.._pikirku. aku bergegas menuju taman . disana aku menemukan belle sedang duduk si bangku. _Uukh.._ hatiku terasa sakit lagi.. teringat kembali akan kejadian itu. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini. Tapi ia terlanjur menyadari keberadaan ku.

" eli.." panggilnya

" apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lagi. Sebisa mungkin, aku menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Ia terdiam." Eli, sebenarnya.." ia menarik nafas sebentar." kenapa kau menjauhiku?" ia bertanya.

"kenapa?" aku bertanya balik." Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu, itu saja.."

"keinginan yang mana?" ia bertanya dengan nada kebingungan

" yang mana lagi? Tentu saja menjauhimu" aku berbalik." Sudah kan? Sekarang aku-"

"tunggu dulu eli!" ia memegang pundakku." Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu menjauhiku!"

" kau pernah. Kau saja yang nggak sadar" aku mebalasnya. Tenggorokan ku sedikit tercekat

Sekarang ia tampak lebih kebingungan lagi. Aku mendesah"ingat, waktu sebulan yang lalu, aku hanya sedang ingin makan denganmu, lalu kau menyuruhku makan bersama teman-teman sekelasku aja?" aku berhenti sejenak. Membiarkan belle menyerap kata-kataku

"tapi kan, aku nggak bermaksud mengusirmu!"

" memang. Tapi.. bagiku kau mengusirku"

Belle tercekat."kau tidak bisa hanya menilai perkataan orang dari itu aja dong!"

" siapa bilang?" suaraku agak meninggi." Dari suaramu, sorot matamu, semuanya, memancarkan keterpaksaan, kebosanan, dan lain lain!". Belle mencoba membalas tapi aku memotongnya."setelah itu, kau tidak lagi menyapaku, ngobrol denganku juga jarang sekali!". Kali ini suaraku penuh dengan emosi. Badan ku bergetar.

"tapi el-" ia mencoba membalas

" sudahlah bel" aku sudah agak tenang."kau nggak perlu berbohong lagi" mataku mulai berair."kau sudah bosan denganku kan?"

Belle terpaku mendengar perkataan ku barusan." Eli, kau marah ya?"

"nggak" aku berbalik ke arahnya." Aku kecewa.." air mata sekarang sudah membasahi pipiku." Aku kecewa, karena.. janji mu nggak kau penuhi. Janjimu, kalau kita akan terus bersahabat selamanya"

Belle diam. Sepertinya ia sudah nggak bisa membalas perkataan ku lagi.

"selamat tinggal… belle.." aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan turun. Menutupi mentari dan sinarnya. Seperti kedua hati yang sedang kelabu ini.

tamat

* * *

yay finished! maap banget kalo ni chappy pendek...

review please*puppy eyes


End file.
